Rael Veraflash
Appearance and Personality Rael wears a white dress shirt under a grayish blue vest, and a sleeveless long blue jacket with diamond shaped pieces extending into the jacket from the fringe. He wears a black belt and dark blue-black pants and brown shoes. Rael was quiet and kept to himself due to the severe amount of insults and bullying he was subjected to all his life for being the most different kind of Pyrean. Backstory and Importance Rael was one of the first of the smallest minority of Pyrean- Water Pyreans. His family was killed due to severe discrimination and prejudice of other Pyreans, however he was saved by the Water Phoenix Cei's sacrifice, which in turn caused Cei's spirit to rest within Rael. Rael soon discovered his powers of Hydromancy, something that frightened most Pyreans. He was adopted by the Veraflash family and raised as a brother to Zeraf Veraflash. Prefering to be alone or only around a few more friendly Pyreans, Rael was assumed to be very studious and was good friends with the Fíra twins, though he never wanted to be in a romantic relationship with either of them. At age 20, however, he left Pyrea, calling it a land of hypocritical racists, and went on a journey north, not sure where he would end up. He was captured by a Cryan militia under the Cryzi family, and Aurora's father, Deviran Cryzi, questioned who he was and where he was from. Deviran discovers he is Rael Veraflash, a Pyrean outcast, and Rael explains that he fled Pyrea due to the prejudice and racism he faced there. The militia become hostile towards Rael as he reveals his Pyrean heritage, but Deviran tells them to relax, saying he already knew Rael was from Pyrea solely based on his clothes. Deviran finds it amazing that Rael has survived the journey this far north without proper clothing, and asks him just what kind of Pyrean is he, since he doesn't look very Pyrean in the first place. Rael answers with the name Cei, and explains that the Water Phoenix saved his life as a child. Deviran laughs at him, saying Cryans aren't foolish enough to believe in such things like Phoenixes to protect them, nevermind that there is a Water Phoenix. Rael becomes angry and stands, sliding through the chains that held him to the seat like water, and the militia become hostile again. Deviran calls them off, and asks Rael just how he did that. Aurora appears and gives him an answer: That Rael is a hydromancer, or someone who can control water. She also tells her father that Rael is no threat, since he shares the same hatred for Pyrea they do. Deviran calls off the militia and says that Rael is under his care now, and will go by the name Sevith from now on. He explains to Aurora that Rael could be a useful asset to Glaciem, if he proves to be powerful, and tells her to instruct Sevith in the art of Cryomancy. If he can learn how to control ice, he can live and stay with the Cryzi family, but if he can't, he'll be left out in the cold to die. Sevith is surprised, and tells Deviran to wait a moment. Sevith manages to preform Cryomancy on his own, without any teaching, shocking both Aurora and Deviran. Deviran calls him interesting, and allows Sevith to stay with the Cryzi family as long as he causes no trouble in Glaciem. Sevith is the Main Antagonist in the comic Phoenix.